


Bitches Brew

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: Kikyo has a secret she never wanted anyone to find out.





	Bitches Brew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Inuyasha. I apologize for any ooc-ness. 
> 
> This story is a sort of "Salem Witch Trial" AU, but I tried to be as non-specific as possible as far as setting, so it could still technically be set in Japan. It's all up to your imagination, lol.
> 
> Warning for major character death and rape (non-graphic).

The flash of movement was so brief, Naraku wasn't sure he'd even seen it. When he turned his head to look, a few blades of grass were swaying. He narrowed his eyes, straining to hear a hint of footsteps over the multitude of frogs and crickets chirping in the night.

He followed his gut, deciding to trail after who or whatever had made the grass move. After several minutes of stumbling in the darkness, he saw firelight in the distance. He headed for the light immediately, a strange sort of anxiety building in his gut.

As he came closer, he recognized the buildings as a farm not far outside of town. Naraku's lips curled with distaste, wondering what on earth that _outcast_  could want. He could hear voices, and concealed himself in the darkness of the forest, waiting.

It wasn't long before the outcast Inuyasha came out of the modest farmhouse, clutching a small child to his chest. The next person to come out of the house caused Naraku to frown deeply.

Why would the pure-hearted _Kikyo_  come to the outcast's farm in the middle of the night? It just didn't make sense.

Naraku got his answer immediately, as Kikyo put a hand over the child's forehead and began muttering lowly. Her hands started to glow a bright pink, and Inuyasha winced.

Having seen all he needed to see, Naraku slipped back into the forest. Once he was well away from the outcast's small farm, he started laughing heartily.

He was a simple man, with a simple wish. And after the scene he'd just witnessed, it seemed finally within reach.

\--

The next day in town as Kikyo ran errands, Naraku lightly put a hand against her back to alert her of his presence.

She turned, her eyes darkening with distaste and resentment for a split second, before her expression cleared and she smiled lightly.

"What can I help you with, Father Naraku?" he offered her a serene smile, cheering internally as the net snared around her.

She never had a chance.

"Let's take a walk, just us," he suggested. He could sense her hackles raising, and mentally commended her. Even if it was only subconsciously, she knew she was walking into a trap.

He would enjoy seeing her struggle.

"Of course," she agreed gracefully.

\--

She followed him back to her house, where he locked the door behind them. She tensed, readying herself for anything. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Your powers won't work on me.. witch," he whispered in her ear from behind her.

When she whirled to face him, her face was white as a sheet. Her eyes roamed his face, and she shook her head, stepping away from him.

"I am not a witch," she replied firmly, her fists clenched at her sides. "I am a _healer_."

Naraku laughed outright, his whole body shaking.

"A ' _healer'_  who uses magic," he sneered. "You'll burn either way, Kikyo." She froze, her eyes wide.

"You plan to tell the villagers?" she asked, the fine tremors racking her frame belying her calm voice.

"No," Naraku smirked when Kikyo relaxed unconsciously. "However, I want something in exchange."

She gritted her teeth, shaking her head.

"I would rather die than be bound to you," she hissed, and Naraku gripped her hand tightly, resisting her attempt to take it back.

"I thought you might say that," he admitted, yanking her into his arms. "So, I came up with a much better incentive." She stilled in his arms, not saying anything. He buried his head in the junction of her neck, reveling in her delightful smell. "If you don't agree to my demands, I will tell the villagers that Inuyasha is possessed by a demon."

What feelings she had for the outcast beyond the town border, Naraku didn't know or care. But after his very serious threat, Kikyo melted into his embrace and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his back.

"What is it you want, Naraku?" her voice was lifeless, and Naraku lifted his head from her neck to look at her face. A smooth emotionless mask looked back at him, but her eyes betrayed her desolation. He smoothed a hand down her hair, cupping a hand against her cheek.

"You," he said simply before smashing his lips against hers.

Victory tasted every bit as sweet as he imagined.

\--

It was always under the cover of darkness that he came to her door. Daytime was for "Father Naraku", while he was free to finally be himself in her presence. Circumstances kept him from coming to her every night, unfortunately, but he contented himself with three days out of the week.

She served him tea, trembling only slightly when his hand brushed against hers. He sipped on it politely, the charade only heightening his anticipation.

After the tea was cleared from the table, Kikyo asked him if he'd like a dessert which he declined. He grabbed her around the wrist, smiling pleasantly in the face of her obvious hate.

"Kikyo, there is no sense stalling the inevitable," he admonished, dragging her to sit in his lap.

She remained silent, biting her lip hard enough to bleed. He claimed her lips, crudely licking the blood from her injury. She whimpered when his tongue dug in the small cut, splitting the skin further.

When they broke apart for air, Kikyo was shaking with repressed emotions. Her hands were tightly clenching the fabric on his shoulders, while her eyes welled with unshed tears.

Naraku could wait no longer. He picked her up bridal style, calmly ignoring her weak struggles.

He brought her to the bedroom and laid her on the fluffy down mattress he'd gifted her, covering her body with his. His hands felt up her dress, fingers entering her with disgusting gentleness.

Sobs wracked her body, and she glared up at Naraku hatefully while he unclothed her.

"You're a monster, Naraku," she accused, writhing in his grip as he left branding kisses along her ribcage. He shrugged indifferently, crimson eyes boring holes into her flesh before meeting her gaze.

"Call me what you will, Kikyo. It does not change the fact that you belong to me," he smiled slowly, before parting her thighs and entering her in a swift motion.

Whether she wanted to or not, she responded to his ministrations. He coaxed her to climax before he enjoyed her body to the fullest extent, taking her multiple times before spilling his seed inside her mouth.

He never came inside her, to Kikyo's endless relief. She never asked why, but he told her anyway.

"A child would only complicate matters," he explained, looking her up and down with a greedy gleam in his eye. "Besides, I have no intention of sharing you."

\--

Naraku was speaking with one of the church elders in the town square when someone started shouting. Everyone's attention was immediately on the white-haired village outcast that had braved the town's hate-filled comments.

Naraku's expression darkened, and he excused himself from speaking with the elder to follow Inuyasha. He knew where the outcast was headed, and wanted to see how the scene played out.

Kikyo was a respected member of the community, a skilled apothecary and a kind soul. Naraku felt confident no one else knew of her interactions with the outcast.

Inuyasha knocked on Kikyo's door, and Naraku smirked briefly when he heard someone's shocked gasp. It was a moment before Kikyo opened the door, and she dropped her mortar and pestle in surprise when she saw Inuyasha in front of her.

Immediately, Naraku sensed that the two were closer than he'd previously thought. He frowned in displeasure, clearly noticing the way her eyes shone when she looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry for comin' into the village like this, but..," Inuyasha trailed off, and he swallowed. "I haven't seen you for weeks. What's the matter, Kikyo? Did I do somethin' wrong?" Kikyo shook her head, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. But...," she looked over, and saw Naraku watching. He raised his eyebrow, smiling blandly. Her expression hardened, and she looked back at Inuyasha. "I won't be coming for any more visits. If Shippo needs more treatments, please seek another apothecary."

"B-but!!--" Kikyo slammed the door in Inuyasha's face, and Naraku found immense enjoyment watching Inuyasha's anguish, delighting in the way his shoulders slumped with defeat as he headed back to his small farm.

Later that night, Kikyo was waiting when Naraku knocked at her door. As had become their custom, she offered him tea. He had been indifferent to the obvious attempt at stalling when their arrangement first began, but he'd grown to like the routine.

"You did well today, Kikyo," Naraku hid his smile by taking a sip of tea, watching her hands tighten into fists in her lap. "I'm very pleased. It seems like you finally understand your place."

Her head whipped up from staring at the table, eyes flashing defiantly.

"My place?" she hissed. "My _place_  is here, taking care of the sick and dying." Naraku chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, Kikyo. Your place is at my side," he refuted. "As my wife."

"No," she whispered. She stood up, knocking her chair over. She backed up against the wall as he stood and advanced on her. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Naraku laughed darkly over her wails of despair.

"Yes," he encircled her in his arms, silencing her with a bruising kiss.

\--

He announced their wedding the next day after church, secretly enjoying Kikyo's misery while everyone walked over to congratulate her on such a fine catch.

Naraku was content, watching the light and life slowly die from Kikyo's eyes.

Several weeks later, the night before the wedding, he was coming back from a parishioner's house and happened to catch a glimpse of her as she slipped from her house. He followed her at a safe distance, feeling puzzled when she stopped in a clearing full of moonflowers.

He watched from the cover of the forest as she fell to her knees, her hands clasped in prayer.

Too far away to hear the words she was saying out loud, he flinched in surprise when the hair on his arms started to rise. He hadn't caught her practicing her craft since the night at Inuyasha's farm. It wasn't hard to figure out why she'd chosen to practice it now.

His eyes snapped back to Kikyo when she rose, her figure swathed in a bright pink light. She turned and looked right at him, though it should have been impossible for her to see him.

"Naraku," a chill crept down his spine when her voice resonated from her location far away. "Come closer."

Gritting his teeth in a snarl, he came out of the shadows. His instincts screamed for him to get away with every step he took towards her.

"What witchcraft is this?" he demanded, once he was close enough to respond. She smiled slightly.

"Witchcraft implies what I do is unholy," she replied. "As I told you before, I only possess the ability to heal." She touched his arm, smiling wider when his flesh burned. "It is _you_ , Naraku, that is unholy."

Unable to disregard his instincts any longer, he turned and fled. The further from Kikyo he got, the angrier he grew. Once in the safety of his own modest quarters, he flipped his writing desk in fury.

Just when complete domination was in his grasp, she had snatched it from him.

Simmering in his fury, he resolved tomorrow to call a town meeting. If _he_  couldn't have her, no one would.

\--

As Naraku watched the town pour into the church, he couldn't help looking for Kikyo in the masses.

He didn't expect her to show up, but was still slightly disappointed when she wasn't among those present. Once everyone had settled in and settled down, he began speaking.

"I am terribly sorry to call you away from your farms today, but there is a matter of urgency I need to address. Last night, I was walking through the woods enjoying our fine night air when I saw...," he trailed off, as if gathering strength. "I saw my future wife, practicing witchcraft."

All at once, there was an uproar.

Several shouts of "burn the witch!" and "Not _Lady Kikyo_!" were heard amongst the various other cries out outrage.

It took effort to keep the smile from his face as Naraku held up his hands to try to calm the angry mob of people.

"My good people, please! Listen! I know some of you may want to believe it was something else I witnessed, but..," slowly, Naraku unwound the cloth he'd wrapped around his wounded arm the night before. "This is proof. When she begged me not to tell anyone, her very touch burned my arm."

After that, no one listened to what Naraku was saying, and people began streaming out of the church. Naraku headed towards Kikyo's house, where everyone was gathered outside.

He knocked on her door, truly not knowing whether she would answer or not. After several minutes with no answer, he was prepared to walk off when the door finally opened.

There stood Kikyo, in all her glory. She was dressed in her finest clothing, looking calm and truly satisfied. She looked _happy_ , Naraku realized.

"Burn the witch!" someone in the back of the mob shouted, and everyone started yelling in agreement. When rough hands made to grab for her, Kikyo stepped backwards.

"Know this: I go willingly to my fate," she yelled above the crowd's shouting, and though she wasn't looking at him, Naraku had the distinct feeling her statement had been directed at him. With those words spoken, she let herself be taken to the town square.

She was tied to a post to wait, while the townspeople stacked wood around her for the bonfire. All the while, she refused to look at Naraku. Her eyes wandered the landscape, her gaze faraway.

It didn't take as long as Naraku had hoped to stack the firewood. Once it was finished, one of the townspeople handed him the lit torch.

"We feel that it's only right for you to have the honors," he said grimly. Naraku nodded with a murmur of thanks, testing the weight of it in his hands.

He looked up at Kikyo, only to see her staring down at him.

"I never wanted it to come to this," he sighed mournfully. "But.. you gave me no choice." He threw the torch onto the pile of kindling. An intense wave of regret overtook him the moment it left his grasp, and he nearly reached out a hand to grab it back.

It had been an exceptionally dry winter, so the wood caught fire almost too easily. Watching Kikyo squirm against the flames pleased him on the surface, but deeper inside.. Naraku felt his heart break at the knowledge that Kikyo would rather die than be bound to him permanently.

Laughter drew Naraku out of his inner turmoil, and he glanced around to see whose laughter it was.

As the heat caused Kikyo's skin to blister and bubble, she laughed.

"All this time, Naraku... You never even noticed," his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and dread settled into his bones.

"Noticed what?" Kikyo's laughter grew rougher as the smoke burned her vocal cords.

"I was slowly poisoning your tea," his eyes widened, and he thought about the slightly bitter aftertaste he'd grown to love. He gnashed his teeth angrily, wondering when he would die. "It will be a slow, agonizing death. I hope you think of me every second it hurts."

And with that last statement, Kikyo said no more.

\--

The stench of death still clung to the air, even several hours later. Naraku was stewing in his own anger and despair over Kikyo's death when there was a knock on his front door.

He got up to answer it, only for a fist to come flying at his face. He hit the floor with a thud, staring dazedly up at Inuyasha. The white-haired farmer's fists were tightly clenched, angry tears pouring out of his eyes.

"You _bastard_ ," he aimed a kick at Naraku's ribs, and grinned savagely when they both heard the crunch of broken bone. "Kikyo told me what you did to her." He shut the door and spun around to face Naraku once more. "And you know what? _She was right_. You _are_  a monster."

Without warning, Inuyasha pulled out a sharp knife and stabbed Naraku in the chest.

Naraku's eyes bulged in shock, and he started gasping when he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"And you know somethin', Naraku? If there was ever a monster that needed putting down, it's you," Inuyasha whispered in his ear and left him there. He paused at the door.

"Oh, and Kikyo had one last message for you. She said to tell you _'See you in Hell'_."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: moonflowers (also known as datura) are part of the group of plants known as "witches' weeds", which includes deadly nightshade, henbane, and mandrake.


End file.
